Hidden secrets finally revealed after 32 years
by D.M.A.S
Summary: GC...Sparents...SLindsey...Sara is searching her biological parents after Mr. and Mrs. Sidle died in an accident...Greg discovers some hidden secrets...And Cath and Gil are now married for 2 month, or are they?....And in which way is Lindsey related to Sa


_Disclaimer: I don't own them. (as you may have already guessed)  
AN: Well I just had something in mind and needed to let you know I hope you like it.  
Pairing: G/C (I couldn't ever write about anything else), and Sara/parents relationship you'll see  
Raiting:...uhm...K, I guess  
Summary: Sara is searching her biological parents after Mr. and Mrs. Sidle died in an accident...Greg discovers some hidden secrets...And Cath and Gil are now married for 2 month, or are they?...And in which way is Lindsey related to Sara?...Read to find out!_

_If you don't want to review it I want to thank you for reading it aswell._

_Dedication: To my graveyardshifties (You know CSI would be nothing without us, right? Well I love your stories and drabbles and well someday our wishes will come true), to Marg and William (Just for the great acting which we all love so much and we all love the famous kissing at the emmies', if they won't let Cath and Gil kiss in front of a camera we still have those wonderful pics), to Anthony and Jerry (I hope someday you hear our plea, but anyway thanx for all those wonderful episodes and especially for those G/C scenes), to all of you reading this, I hope you enjoy it and it's for YOU. Just as Britney Spears wrote in her record thank you, 'Lastly as I sit here twisting my hair - so wishing it was yours - ...you'll be a part of my heart and soul. Always.'_

Sara Sidle walks along the hallway of the CSI lab in Las Vegas.

She stops before the lab. She wants to ask Greg Sanders a huge favour. A very huge favour. But she needs to know now. Now after her 'parents' died 2 month ago.

She found out by a simple DNA test that Mary and Robert Sidle weren't her real parents. She found out that she was adopted. But she hasn't found out who her real parents are so she wants to ask Greg maybe he can find something on the DNA search on the lab computer or so.

At least she can try it. She desparatly wants to know at least the names of her parents.

'Greg, can you do me a favour, I know I owe you something.'

'Just let me know what you need, beautiful? Ya know my heart is ever at your service'

'Watch it Greggo, actually I wanna know if you could find some information of who my parents are.'

'uhm... yeah sure, I' ll page you when I' done.'

'Thanks Greg'

Half an hour later CSI breakroom. Everyone is already there.

Catherine and Gil are sitting together on the sofa. Their wedding had been two month ago. Nick, Warrick and Sara are talking about their latest case. Suddenly they hear footsteps.

A few seconds later Greg Sanders, nearly runs into a young lab tech. He stops infront of the breakroom. He focuses on Sara, 'I need to talk to you about that...you know what I mean. But first I need to talk to Cath and Gris about it.'

Sara, Catherine and Gil are confused.

Sara eventually asks,' Why do you need to talk to my supervisors if I let you find out who my parents are?'

Catherine and Gil exchange looks.

They both nearly freeze. They knew that sooner or later she'd find out. But they hoped it'll be not now. They wanted to let the past to stay behind.

Catherine pulls Gil up with her and she closes the door behind her.

'Have you seen their faces,' Warrick finally asks.

'What was that all about?' Sara aks her two friends.

'I don't know but looked like they know something you don't.'

After Catherine closed the door behind them she and Gil look in the face of a very shocked and nearly emotionless young lab tech.

Greg opens his mouth but he can't find the right words to say.

A few moments later Catherine begins to speak.

'I'm sorry you had to find it out that way. I'm really sorry.'

Tears start to form in her eyes

Gil whipes away a tear of his wife's face.

'I guess we need to explain a lot of things to you.'

Greg had found his voice again, 'I guess so, but most of all you need to tell HER everything...and ...there are so many questions I want to ask you.'

'I think you have the right to ask them just start with everything you want to know Greg,' Catherine says more in a whisper.

'I don't know where to start but how did you manage to never tell her the truth? How did you manage to be friends after all? Maybe you can just tell me everything and after that I can ask you more questions if I should have any.'

Catherine nodds and says, 'k, I'll do that but can you promise me not to intrrupt?'

'I think ...yeah'

'Ok, well... it all began a very long time ago. I went to high school and... maybe this is new for you but Gil was in my class. We have known each other since junior high and in high school we started dating and after a few weeks we were a couple. We didn't tell anybody. Not even Jim or Al know that. Anyway... at the end of the year I ended up pregnant. We both didn't know what to do but we decided to keep the child. We didn't told our parents and somehow we found a way to keep it a secret. After the child was born we had found a very nice married couple of young students who wanted to have a child but couldn't get any of their own. The couple was very nice and they allowed us to name the kid. We actually became very good friends and every once in a while we visited them and the little girl. A few years later Mary and Robert Sidle, the couple, decided to move to San Francisco with our beautiful little daughter, Sara . We were both sad as we heard that they want to leave Vegas but we knew we had to let her go someday. We still stayed in touch with Mary and Robert and called or wrote them at least once a month. All together we decided it would be best for every one not to tell anybody that Sara isn't Robert and Mary's child. When I turned eighteen Gil asked me to marry him and I had never wanted anything more than that. So we got married in a little white chapel in Vegas...

I know most people wouldn't describe it as their dream wedding because many people do it for fun or anything but for us it was the one thing we wanted most. We wanted it because Vegas was and is a huge part of us both and we never wanted anyone to know that we got married, one day before new years eve.

We didn't even and still haven't ever told our own parents or relatives.

From that day on we never took our weddingrings of.

And may you never noticed but we were at least every wedding day together...I guess you always may have wondered why Gil and I decided every year on december 30th, one day before new year's eve, not to work. May you wondered why we always said we would go to work on new year but never ever the day before. Now, you know why and I guess your next question will be how I married Ed and why, right?'

Greg's eyes are glued to her lips he wants to know everything, he slightly nodds, 'uhm hm, I'd love to hear that, please go on.'

'...We were both sad that our daughter lives in San Francisco so far away. But we knew that she's lucky and our life went on great.

After high school Gil and I decided to study forensics. We both wanted to work together but we knew that they wouldn't ever put us in the same team or even the same building if they knew we were married.

So that was when we met a very nice guy in a bar one evening. Actually we became very good friends. A few month before we were done with university Gil, I and that guy, his name was Edward Willows decided that there was a way to do so.

So we decided that I should change my last name into Willows so that we could pretend that Ed and I are married while Gil wanted to go to San Francisco for some years so that after a few years he could come back and we could work together and live secretly together. So we did that. Ed always had a girlfriend and he just needed to pretend that I'm his wife. We both did that very well. We weren't doing things together very often and as Gil moved back to Vegas I moved into his townhouse. And Ed lived in 'our' house with his girlfriend. Ed's girlfriend knew about everything and we were all good friends and she didn't have any problems with the arrangement...

That's why Gil never wanted to have anyone in his townhouse. Everything went on brilliant and Gil and I worked together until now. We had always been careful that nobody would ever notice.'

Gil cuts her of and adds, 'That's why after Ed's death there were guys like Paul Newsome or Chris Bezich,-'

'Can I go on with out story, honey?'

'Sure'

' Well, thanks... Someday I was pregnant again, we decided all that it would be best to pretend that it's Ed and mine. But it wasn't. Time went by and Gil and Lindsey grew closer. We told Lindsey that Gil is her father. She was happy and promised us not to tell anyone and she never did. A few years later Gil and I wanted to be together legally and Ed and Melanie agreed. Gil and I were some of the best investigators in all of the states so we didn't saw any problem to be officially together.

So we needed a reason that Ed and I would pretend we got divorced for. We never really got divorced. I mean we never really got married either.

After that we decided that it would be better to turn our world slow to the point we wanted it, that's why I told you about Paul and Chris. I never really dated them. It was just an excuse. I mean I met them and maybe kissed them in public but it was just to pretend. And Paul and Chris knew it and played along.

And than at the party for Ecklie's evalution Gil was the one who should hold the speach and as he was paged and told me to do it. First I was shocked because he hadn't really prepared a speech. But I always knew him that good so I could do that well.

And maybe all this answers why Gil never wanted to go out with Sara. First of all she was his daughter and second he never stopped loving me in all those years.'

Greg finally asks, 'does that mean that Sara is Lindsey's real sister?'

Gil and Catherine answer in unison, 'Yes she is.'

In that moment the door flys open and Nick asks, 'what are you talking about so long. You can't need so much time to talk about Sara's parents. Besides, you can talk in the break room and tell us all about it because Sara said you can do that because she'd tell us anyway.'

Greg just asks Sara, 'You really said that?'

'Yes I did and what was that last answer about 'yes she is'?'

Greg looks at Gil and Catherine then decides to just say it because he can't keep it any longer.

...'It was about, yes, Sara really is Lindsey's sister.'

Nick, Warrick and Sara look really confused until Nick eventually asks, 'What? What do you mean Catherine adopted Lindsey from Sara's parents?'

'Well no, I mean... Lindsey isn't the child of Edward Willows and Sara isn't either...'

The three younger CSI's are still confused, 'What are you talking about Greg?'

'...They both are the children of Gil and Catherine Grissom.'

Silence fills the room.

Then Sara asks Cath and Gil, 'when do you wanted to tell anybody, when you've been married for about 25 years?'

Catherine, Gil and Greg start to smile.

'What are you smiling about?'

Gil eventually says with a grin on his face, 'No we weren't,... because actually we are already married more than 25 years.'

With that he passionatly kisses Catherine.

Sara interrupts them, 'What are you talking about? Can you start from the beginning?'

'Well', Catherine started, 'it's a long story, I think we should all sit down and then Gil and I will tell you everything'

They sit down and Cath starts with the beginning,' A long time ago...'

As she' done with her story and told them everything Greg has already heard everyone was quite a little shocked.

'So that we are all working on new year this year, see you all the day after tomorrow, 'Gil says with a wink.

'Sure boss,' they answer, 'and have a nice 26th wedding day tomorrow.'

'And give my sis a hug from me,' Sara answers, 'o and I guess I'll come by sometime tomorrow, at least to send my parents some congratulations.'

'Well I think you should all be there tomorrow at least for lunch. I'll cook something nice and we can spend time with Linds and she can tell you that it had never been easy for her not to tell anyone about our wedding or that Gil is her dad and Sara her sis.' Cath answers them.

'Lindsey knew that all the time?', Sara asks.

Catherine and Gil walk down the hallway to the parking lot, as Cath shouts over her shoulder, 'Yeah sweetheart, she knew, see you tomorrow.'

They walk through the door and are glad that finally one day before their 26th wedding day everyone knows the truth and that they don't need to pretend that they are just best friends anymore.

All their secrets are finally not longer hidden.

And with his hand on her back they walk to their car knowing just how much they love each other still, after they are now 32 years together.

Now they are finally driving 'home'. To their 'home'. As some wise person once said, 'home is where the heart is', they have been 'home' for 32 years now and it still feels wonderful.

And as the sun rises you can see two people walking hand in hand to a car.

Glad that they can finally show their feelings in public.

Finally after 32 years their secrets are now revealed.

At least most of them.

-The End?- (You want more? Just let me know)


End file.
